In production of a separator which is used for a lithium-ion secondary battery or the like, a functional layer of various kinds is formed on a separator original sheet which serves as a base. In regard to such production of a separator, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for producing a polyethylene microporous film which is a separator original sheet.